poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Phillium Benedict
'Dr. Phillium Benedict '''is the main antagonist in ''Recess: School's Out. History Prickly, Finster, and Benedict went through teacher training when they were young and were close to each other, even Finster entered into a love relationship with Benedict. Starting up in his first year as principal of Third Street Elementary during the spring of 1968, Benedict plotted to abolish recess in order to keep students in their classes to raise test scores and further his career. However, the plan did not seem to work well to anyone in campus (including Prickly and Finster), and all of the students felt miserable after Benedict put his no-recess policy into action. As a result, many of the parents laid down a protest against the school, demanding that recess be reinstated. Despite the protests, Benedict refused to give up his anti-recess policy, which forced Prickly to report to the Superintendent about the situation. Though the Superintendent assured the parents and teachers that Benedict's policy will never be carried out in the district, Benedict still refused to back down, leading the Superintendent to demote Benedict and promote Prickly as the new principal. Benedict then assumed that Prickly turned his back against him to get the job as principal, despite Prickly's insistence that he never intended anything of the sort. Benedict refused to listen and broke up his friendship with Prickly, leading a disgusted Finster to finally end her relationship with Benedict for his rude and obnoxious behavior towards Prickly and his hatred of recess. Upset over this loss, Benedict angrily swore revenge against Prickly. During the next 30 years, Benedict quit teaching and went into politics, and then was eventually appointed U.S. Secretary of Education. 2 years prior to the film's events, Benedict exploited his position in an attempt to abolish recess on a nationwide scale, but this was foiled by the President, who saw through the plan and dismissed Benedict for it. Having failed at his latest attempt to get rid of recess after being sacked from his job, Benedict founded the Anti-Recess Legion and plans to get rid of the biggest recess of them all: summer vacation. After stealing a tractor beam from a U.S. military base, Benedict, his chief of security & second-in-command Kojak, his head scientist Professor Fenwick, and his henchmen (composed of agents, ninjas & scientists) took over Third Street Elementary School and used it as their home-base, since it was closed for the summer and was the last place on Earth that the authorities would look for the equipment. He also rigged the lock of the school to shock and teleport anyone carrying the keys into the school in case someone did actually attempt to investigate, and he also ordered Kojak to pose as Prickly just to ensure no one got suspicious after the real Prickly was taken hostage. He also had Fenwick and the scientists conduct frequent tests at the school involving miniature tractor beams in the auditorium, one of which T.J. Detweiller (the protagonist of the film) accidentally witnessed while fuming about how his summer was going. He also had the auditorium altered to be the main control room for the tractor beam. Benedict later claimed Prickly's office as his main office, which was fitting due to being a former principal. As the plan progresses, Benedict eventually had Dr. Rosenthal detained after the latter's attempt at moving the moon shut down unexpectedly due to bugs in the system and promoted his assistant to that position. Shortly afterwards, T.J. and his gang ended up being forced to expose themselves due to Mikey having an unexpected and uncontrollable urge to belch, as well as the vents giving way to their weight. Benedict angrily orders his henchmen to seize the children, and though the gang manage to escape, T.J. was captured and imprisoned along with Prickly in the stock room. There, Benedict introduces himself and explains to both Prickly and T.J. that he was running a "night school", though they're not convinced. He eventually learned that T.J. and Prickly had managed to sneak into his office and found his walkie talkie, although not before T.J. alerted them that Benedict's plan was to get rid of summer vacation after stumbling on a mural (presumably painted by Benedict himself and/or his men) depicting the end of summer vacation. The next day, Benedict summoned Prickly and T.J. back into his office, where he explained how he planned to accomplish his goal: on Lunar Perigee (the time when the Moon's closest to the Earth on orbit), he will fire the tractor beam at the Moon to alter its orbit with the intention of causing the entire Earth to freeze over into an ice age and eliminate summer, thus eliminating summer vacation. Disgusted with what Benedict was planning, T.J. told him he won't get away with it, but Benedict is confident that he can't be stopped even if anyone else knew about this before having both T.J. and Prickly locked up in a cage to prevent them from interfering. They soon manage to escape since Prickly swiped Benedict's keys while he wasn't looking and he and T.J. start their mission to save summer vacation. Meanwhile, T.J.'s friends gathered up all of the students to help rescue T.J. and Prickly and reclaim the school. Evidently under pressure of time as well as the kids' resistance, Benedict slowly lost his cool and started barking orders at his remaining henchmen to make the necessary preparations, including getting a back up generator after Gretchen sabotaged the fuse box. Even when Prickly and the students managed to enter the auditorium to stop him, Benedict confidently had more agents arrive. He then explained to the students that his main motivation for this was because the top three highest countries in the world with test scores - Canada, Iceland, and Norway all had cold climate, which meant that they could not play ball, so the only other method in his mind was for the students to stay inside and study (and also implied that he may potentially be elected President of the United States and be hailed as a hero should he succeed) so that they do not have summer vacation (which, in truth, they most certainly do). However, T.J. counters this by stating that the kids can do lots of fun on a cold climate, such as a snowball fight or camping in igloos. Despite this, Benedict still planned to eliminate summer vacation once and for all, much to everyone's horror. However, before he could fully activate the tractor beam, Finster arrived to the rescue, much to both Prickly and the students' delight. Witnessing this, Benedict was pleased to see her and begged Muriel to return to him, but she refused by insulting him and saying that she rather eat playground dirt. Angered by her rejection, he promised to make her eat her words only to see that she brought all of the teachers and staff to help the students stop Benedict and his men for good. Being at the end of his wits, Benedict furiously orders his men out to get the students and teachers. As the moon was about to enter Lunar Perigee, in a last-minute attempt, Benedict pushed his head scientist away and attempted to personally fire up the tractor beam. Prickly attempts to stop him, but Benedict holds out his taser, only for Prickly to furiously punch him in the face after making him believe that he had a spot on his tie. Despite this, Benedict still managed to activate the tractor beam after slumped by Prickly's punch, and Prickly was unable to reverse the process. Benedict gloated on the imminent success. Fortunately, T.J. threw his lucky baseball to Vince and had him throw it at the reactor core, destroying the tractor beam and the machine, much to Benedict's distraught. Gazing of what's left of the destroyed machine, Benedict yells out in agony over the failure of his plans, and the students, staff, Becky, the people at the summer camps and teachers cheer for their victory of saving summer vacation. With his plot exposed and foiled by the students and teachers, Benedict and his cohorts ended up being arrested by the authorities. As Benedict is being hauled into a police car, he furiously tried to protest that he was a former Secretary of Education, only for the arresting policeman to silence him by sarcastically responding that he was the "former Princess of Morocco". It can be implied that Benedict and his cohorts will be sent to prison and serve a long sentence or a lifetime sentence for their crimes. Trivia * He once had romance with Miss Finster from Recess. *He and Principal Prickly were once friends. * He will become an enemy of Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Recess: School's Out. * He is voiced by James Woods who also voiced Hades from Hercules ''and Falcon from ''Stuart Little 2. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h23m55s67.png|Young Phil Benedict Dr._Benedict's_defeat.jpg|Dr. Benedict's defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Characters voiced by James Woods Category:Guzma's recruits Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Adults Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Miles Morales’ Adventures Villains